My Villain
by SynchronicityBlack
Summary: Imagine even after inspiring All Might, after all that... Izuku was rejected. Leading him to a path of becoming a better villian than a great hero. It could only end in trajedy, right?
1. Chapter 1

"Midoriya-kun, what are you doing?" Iida moved his arms vertically.

Izuku looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm just reading some forums about All Might."

Todoroki walked over, "you read those?"

Izuku chuckled, "I just do it for fun. I'm reading one about what would happen if he was a villain."

Uraraka walked into Izuku's line of vision, "that would be terrifying, no one would be able to stop him."

Izuku chuckled, "yeah…"

Todoroki looked over, "Izuku… I wonder how you would be if you were a villain instead?"

Izuku stared and shrugged, "I wonder…"

* * *

**_My Hero Academia AU:_**

**_My Villain_**

**_Chapter 1: Downfall of a Future Hero_**

* * *

**_I think the moment I became a villain as the moment All Might insulted me after trying to save Bakugou-san._**

"All might!" Izuku screamed out as other heroes were scolding him. "I did the right thing. Right? I realized it… I can be a hero, right? I don't need a quirk only to—."

"Young man…!" All Might voice echoed. He looked over at Izuku, "just be a police officer. I'm glad you helped, but someone quirkless… can only be only so useful."

Izuku eyes widened.

Civilians with quirks began to snicker. The snickering deafening Izuku from the world.

**_…Yeah, that was the first domino… it only went downhill from there._**

Izuku's eyes were still wide. Walking down the empty street as the sun set. "All Might… you gave me your autograph." Izuku blinked and his fist clenched. "You were supposed to say… you were supposed to say…"

And quick footsteps were heard behind Izuku. His face lit up as he turned around only to be wide eyed once again when facing Bakugou. His heart crumbled and for the first time, he didn't want Bakugou anywhere near him.

_Don't Kaa-chan… don't say anything right now I'll regret hearing…_

"Hey Deku!" Screamed Bakugou stopping as Izuku looked back. "I never asked you to save me! As if you could!" Izuku flinched. "Huh!? Well!? I could've beaten him myself."

"How dare a quirkless failure…" Izuku flinched again. "like you pity me. Trying to win me over!? Don't you dare mock me!"

His voice echoed. Echoed louder than any other voice could.

The voices he said when he saved Bakugou came raining back and it ended with. "Quirkless failure…"

Izuku saw as Bakugou marched off. The distance growing until the hot head was no where to be seen. The sun kept on setting and Izuku stood there. The sun kept on setting until it was dark and Izuku collapsed to his knees.

_If only my mom had told me._

_If only All Might had told me…_

_If only…_

_If only I wasn't quirkless…_

_Why me!?_

Tears, tears fell from his face. He sobbed in the dark street. If I had a quirk… If I had a quirk… I would show them all.

And his sobbed turns to howls of crying as something in him grew.

**_My fantasy turned into a nightmare. I forgot to mention this, but… this is the story of how I became a greater villain._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_My Hero Academia AU:_**

**_My Villain_**

**_Chapter 2: Meeting with the Reaper_**

* * *

**_The number one hero All Might! Age, Unknown! Quirk, Also Unknown. _**

**_Ever since he appeared on the hero scene, his strength has won him undisputed popularity._**

**_Every year that he's been active has seen a marked decrease in the appearance rate of villains. His existence alone is a deterrent to villainy._**

**_He's a man who lives up to his name as a "symbol of peace"!_**

**_Yet…_**

**_Yet… he couldn't be my Hero._**

Izuku continued to sob. Sobbing as the moon lit the entire night. He grabbed onto his shirt and looked up wanting something to happen. _Why? What did I do wrong? _

Words of those who doubted him hurt more than ever. This was his fate. Quirkless.

Bakugou's face appeared as Izuku punched the ground. "I would beat him if I had a quirk…"

"Why All Might…?" Izuku hit the ground, wishing something come out. "Why? Didn't you tell me I could be a Hero. Like you…" Izuku sobbing stropped. "I can be a better hero…"

His eyes glared as he grit his teeth with seething breaths, "I am a better hero than everyone!" He slammed his fist to the ground. Continued to sob for some more before he grew very tired. He simply stood up. Slouching, he kept on walking forward.

**_I like to say things would have been different if All Might came around the corner and told me "you can be a hero…" That timeline sounds nice, but I got…_**

Izuku accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh sorry," he said wiping the remaining tears from his eyes. The person he bumped into quickly put his hand to block Izuku's path. "Eh?"

It was a grown man. He had messy black hair and bags under his eyes. He wore a white collared shirt with a blue vest and tie over it. He had on white dress pants and shoes. The man glared down at Izuku.

Izuku immediately got nervous, "s-sorry…"

The man pat him in the head, "you been crying? I heard someone crying for a while and got worried." His voice was rough.

Izuku smiled with reddened cheeks, "I'm okay," he wiped his eyes.

The man glanced over, "I saw you on the news, kid." Izuku stopped and looked over, "pretty brave of you to fight the slime thing at a young age. I know I wouldn't have."

"My…" Bakugou's words rained in on him, "someone was in trouble and I needed to save him."

The man smirked and crossed his arms, "and from the news information, you are Quirkless."

Izuku's eyes widened before the man pat his shoulder, "you did what most heroes wouldn't do kid. You jumped into action."

"I… did, right?" Izuku smiled in pain, _then why can't I be a hero. _He clenched his fist, "I just stopped the slime monster for a second or two. All Might did all the work."

The man raised a brow, "kid you're not giving yourself enough credit."

"What credit?" Izuku put his hands up to his chest. "What could have I done? I don't have a quirk. I'm surrounded in a world made by quirks! What can I do…?" Izuku's eyes watered and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. And when the man said nothing, Izuku just turned, "thank you for your words, I need to head home."

The man walked beside Izuku shocking him. "What?"

"Kid," the man looked over as the sclera of his eyes turned black. "Forgive me for this…" He grabbed Izuku by the neck and chocked him out. Izuku gasped for air as he knocked to the ground, the man now standing over him. "This is going to hurt for a moment," the man took out a strange looking dagger.

Izuku's mind flashed a few memories before he realized this was the Villain: Karito. He was very infamous for his quirk not only being unknown, but for having an effect that would later kill his targets.

"No…" Izuku began to cry, but like the Slime Monster attack, out of fear.

Karito licked the blade, "I need to do this, now!" He raised his blade and stabbed Izuku's stomach with it. Izuku, with one desperate gasp, almost fainted. The began to form around his wound.

Karito pulled the blade out, making Izuku scream in agony. He rolled over to the side and held onto his wound. Gasping and rummaging for breath as the pain grew in his wound. His mind only thinking of death.

Karito looked down at Izuku with the bloodied dagger. "It's okay, kid… can I know your name before you die."

Izuku, panicked, for someone reason, answered, "Izuku Midoriya…"

Karito smiled, "Izuku Midoriya… see you in the other side." The man quickly got a blade and aimed it to his neck. And as the blade went into his neck, Izuku passed out due to his wound.

_Am I dead?_

_It's so cold…?_

_Is this heaven? Hell? Nowhere…?_

_All Might didn't save me._

_Mom, I'm sorry I was so useless._

_Kaa-chan, I… I wish I could have proved you wrong._

_I wish I could have proved you all wrong. I am better than a hero, I am better than any hero! If I had a quirk—_

And Izuku eyes opened wide. He found himself breathing into face mask giving him oxygen. He could see bright lights shining on him. He looked over to the side and saw his mother speaking to a doctor. Yet, their words were faint. He tried to make out what they were saying but couldn't as his body felt lightheaded.

_I lived…_

He said looking back up and slowly seeping back into subconscious.

* * *

**_Turns out, my wound wasn't even fatal. For some reason, no… intentionally I was stabbed in the least fatal part of my stomach. _**

Izuku now sat on his hospital bed. Looking at the food he has not eaten yet. _Karito died that night too, he did the unthinkable and took his life. Eraser Head, a strong hero, was trying to chase him, but lost sight of him. Until Eraser Head heard my screams leading him to me and Karito's corpse. _

Izuku looked out the hospital window and saw the city. _Karito… you looked so determined to not stab me that night. _Izuku remembered a slight glimpse of his face looking in pain. _Then why did you. _He put his hand over his bandaged wound.

The door began to open and Izuku just expected it to be a nurse or his doctor.

Instead he saw the hero, Eraser Head.

Izuku could almost burst in excitement. "E-Eraser Head. You are known as the night hero to many. Doing jobs at night! You have the cool ability to erase quirks with just a stare. I can't believe I'm meeting you." Izuku put his hands over his mouth.

Eraser Head then opened the door wide to reveal an older looking female. She had very similar appearance to Karito. "Midoriya, I don't mean to intrude, but this is Karito's mother." Izuku gasped, "If you do not wish to meet with her please."

Izuku looked down a bit, "it's okay."

Eraser Head looked over the woman and whispered to her ear. The woman nodded before Eraser Head walked away and closed the door.

_I'm being left in the same room as her? Her son tried to kill me not too long ago and—_

"Hello Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you." The woman walked over and put her hand out, "I'm Kuruki Unmei."

Izuku became very shy, "I think you know who I am…" Izuku shook her hand before flinched to pain in his stomach.

Kuruki flinched too, "my apologies, I didn't mean to show up unexpected." She took a seat and put her purse on her lap. "If I'm being honest, I didn't know I was going to meet you at all."

Izuku looked side to side, "then if I may ask, why are you here?"

Kuruki smiled gently, "my son caused a lot of trouble in his life. His name was Yoi Unmei. When he was young, he was a good boy. He treated everyone with respect. But something to him in adolescence, his friend died."

Izuku wondered, _why is she telling me this? To make me feel bad. To make me feel good. No, the way she is speaking is as if she's reading a script._

"He was devastated and later everyone around him started to die. At least, everyone he contacted." The woman giggled, "you think it would be his quirk, but I wasn't dead, and I raised the young man. But he told me one day that he killed them all when he got mad at them."

Izuku continued to wonder, _they died because he got mad at them?_

"But he never laid a finger on them." Izuku stopped to listen to Kuruki. "Yoi went on to be a criminal in this society. The last time I saw him was when he went one on one with a hero and escaped." She looked to the side, "five years I looked for him and the next time I found him was as a corpse."

Izuku did not say a word.

"Why are you here, then?"

Kuruki looked up at Izuku and reached to her purse pulling out a note. "Because five days ago, Yoi sent a note. I didn't know it was from him because the note was sent to me, but addressed to you…"

Izuku gasped, "what?"

Kuruki stood up and put the note on Izuku's lap. "Please read it when you want and let no one else read it."

She turned around and began to walk off. "Wait…" Izuku tried to say something, but his wounds caught him. He grabbed onto his stomach as the woman opened the door, ignoring Eraser Head's plea to calm down.

Izuku looked at the note and found himself in a trance looking at it. Wondering what Yoi would have said to him. "Did he know he would meet me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_My Hero Academia AU:_**

**_My Villain_**

**_Chapter 3: Future_**

* * *

**_Despite not having a reason to… I did not read the note for a week…_**

Izuku walked down the hallway of his Junior High. Looking at the note, he stopped himself from entering class as he saw Bakugou just ranting to his friends.

_Kaa-chan…_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Look, it's Midoriya…" classmates all spoke softly. Each comment of how he has returned from the stabbing. Midoriya looking down and ignoring it all.

He arrived at his seat and sat down.

"Deku…" that name. That damned name. Izuku looked up and saw Bakugou glaring at him. But a twitch could be seen on his face. "I… I can't believe you got stabbed. Quirkless idiot."

Izuku didn't react. _I expected harsher words… _Izuku smiled, "Kaa-chan, I—."

"Next time, idiot," Bakugou slammed his hand on the table causing a minor explosion. "Just call me for help. I'll help your worthless ass. Remember, I don't need your help! Ever!"

**_Flashback Ends_**

* * *

Izuku turned from his classroom. "Mom will scold me for one late class, but she'll forgive me with rice." Izuku spoke as he remembered her worried face in the hospital. Izuku sighed and arrived at some staircase. He went underneath and took out the note as he sat down.

He opened it for the first time.

**_Hey, I think I must explain myself first by starting why I am writing this. My quirk. My quirk is what I call "Monkey's Paw". I can make something happen if there are conditions to it. I found out about this quirk when I was a young boy. I wanted a candy and I needed money. And I got the money, but in return, the next toy I bought would be expensive. This power does seem broken, but the higher the need, the higher the consequences. One of my friends angered me by going out with a crush I had. So, I used my quirk to where he would be late on his date. Because of that, he died in a car accident. Another friend later found out my secret of how I wet the bed. I used my quirk to shut his mouth and he was sliced in half that same day. I had a quirk that was cursed. And I quickly became a suspect, a villain._**

Izuku sat in his next class reading the note.

**_My quirk worked very well for me, but I was a killer for it. I was gifted and punished. I had luck that needed a price. But I didn't have my old life anymore. I lost my childhood. My teens. My adolescence to this cursed quirk. _**

Izuku took out his box for lunch.

**_I wanted to die, but my mark wasn't left in the world. I dreamed of being a hero. I wanted to be a hero. But I couldn't be saved. I wasn't saved. Imagine that, despite being in a world full of quirks, none of them could save me. The sad part is, someone could. I used my quirk to see a timeline where I would have been saved. And turns out, there was someone who could save me, but my quirk consequence was that this person will never think of saving me. That was you, Izuku Midoriya. _**

Izuku was reading the note instead of his textbook during class.

**_I saw a world where you saved me in time. Because you Quirkless. No, I wasn't saved because you were Quirkless, I was saved because you were there. Imagine if I waited and met you… I wouldn't have done the things I done leading to you reading this note._**

Izuku walked down the busy hallway of his school.

**_I saw the future to where I could meet you. But as consequence, you were never going to get a quirk. I think… you were supposed to, but my quirk prevented it. _**

Izuku stopped in the hallway.

**_I'm so sorry… Izuku. I didn't mean to rip something away from you that you could have gotten. I think you were supposed to have good fortune and I took that away from you. I ruined another life and that was your life. _**

Izuku shivered.

**_So I made the final deal with my cursed quirk. I would give you a quirk you deserved and in return, my life would be dealt. Izuku Midoriya, you have a quirk. Use it to be the greatest hero ever. You can be a hero… kid_**

And a single tear fell on the paper. Izuku looked down on it with shock wide eye. Student looking in confusion as Izuku wiped his tears. He took the note and threw it to the trashcan. And walked down the hallway with tears hanging from his eyes. His face looking somber as he went into a classroom. Sat down and put his head down.


	4. Chapter 4

**_My Hero Academia AU:_**

**_My Villain_**

**_Chapter 4: Deku Origin_**

* * *

"Izuku, wake up," Inko spoke as Izuku felt his body being shaken. He opened one eye before realizing he fell asleep taking notes. "Izuku, I told you to not sleep while studying."

"Forgive me, mom," Izuku stretched as his mother walked towards the kitchen. _I never figured out what quirk I got. I didn't try to so far at least. I waited though. If something in me would react. _

"I made you some rice, is that okay for breakfast?"

Izuku stood up and stretched his back, "of course mom, but I'll go to my room really quick. I need to go get something."

Inko became worried, "Izuku, I went to your room and—."

"Mom, it's alright, I'm alright." Izuku smiled wide before heading to his room. Walking slowly before opening the door to plain looking room. Izuku stared blankly as he walked towards his computer. _I used to have All Might merch all over._

Izuku opened his closest and saw all his old merch stuffed in there. Saddened, he closed the closet door and went to a full body mirror. He removed his shirt and saw his skinny frame. He blinked and took a deep breath before shadow punching. "Smash!"

Izuku took a step back and took more deep breath. And then blew on the mirror. Before quickly raising his hands up. He gasped and groaned before laying in bed. He grabbed a pillow and shoved his face on it. "I wish I knew what quirk I got." He removed the pillow, "I thought I got All Might strength, but I didn't. I thought I could breath fire, but I couldn't. I thought I could make items float, but I couldn't…" Izuku glared and grit his teeth. "What can I do? I need to get a damn quirk to apply at UA!"

Izuku threw the pillow to the side as it knocked over a lamp. Izuku groaned and got up before picking up the lamp. When he did, he saw the lamp had a sticker on it of All Might. The text read; _Heroes must save all._

Izuku glared, "they couldn't even save me from getting stabbed. Heroes saving all…" Izuku then shook his head. "What am I thinking of…" Izuku put the lamp away and went into his closet, ignoring his All Might merch, to get a new shirt.

Once he did, he walked quickly back to the kitchen to see the bowl of rice on the dinner table. "Thanks for the rice, mom,"

Izuku sat down as his mother replied, "no problem sweetie."

Izuku took a spoon full of rice. _Let me see, what quirk will I get? Maybe I will get his quirk… _He looked over at the rice. _I want the rice to turn black. _The rice didn't turn black. He lowered his head and took another bite.

_Maybe it's all a prank done by a sadistic suicidal villain who wants to haunt me._

Izuku smirks before his eyes watered, _but… _'_I wasn't saved' … those words… those words have kept me up. _Izuku took another bite, _I was saved by All Might. I got lucky compared to Yoi, who spent his whole life running away. I might not have a quirk, but I can't imagine being a burden because of your existence._

Izuku then glared, "but how could I save him?"

"Izuku," Inko spoke up getting her son's attention. "I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind coming to the mall and helping me shop," she smiled wide, "I need my big strong boy to do the heavy lifting."

Izuku gave a slight smirk. "Alright."

And then Izuku looked over to the side. _How can someone without a quirk save anyone?_ The flash of Bakugou in the slime monster. _All Might saved him…_

* * *

Izuku walked in the mall with his mother by his side. They have only been in one store but have bought nothing at all. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Izuku, how is school going?"

Izuku looked over and smiled gently, "it's going great mom, I actually had a quiz a few days ago and passed it with a 93."

"That's great Izuku! I'm glad you're doing well—."

And suddenly a loud noise was heard. Izuku looked over at the center of the mall where there was a screen showing All Might. Adults and children cheering on him as they see him in a news report.

"Yes! I am here!" All Might said as the words echoed throughout the mall. "I am here to say one word to all. I will defeat all villains. I will stand in front of all and defeat all!" The mall cheered as they would any other time with All Might involve.

Izuku was not cheering, just staring. _Maybe we don't need a hero from me. When we have All Might…_

Izuku immediately thought about his injury and small form. _Someone else can… _Bakugou flashed. Izuku's fist clenched more than ever, _I can't be a hero, not like All Might, not like Bakugou…_

"Izuku…" Inko spoke softly trying to reach out to her son until a loud crash was heard.

Izuku snapped out of it as he looked over to the lower floor of the mall. He saw a fire happening as Izuku and his mother both watched in horror. People laid on the ground and there was something coming out of the flames.

A person with metal like tube hands. He looked deranged, this clearly was someone who was not attempting to rob, but destroy.

"Izuku we have to get out of here!"

Inko's words were deafened by the screams echoing in Izuku's head.

_What are they doing? _He saw all those people running. _At least one of them must have quirks… why? Why are they just running and leaving people behind? _

Izuku saw multiple people on the ground. _'I wasn't saved' _The words once again sparked something in Izuku's mind. He grit his teeth when he saw the face of an innocent woman looking for help. Looking horrified, "damn it!" Izuku grit his teeth and turned to the stairs about to run.

"Izuku! You don't have a quirk, you'll get hurt!"

His mother's words. They were said, but what flashed in his brain was the moment she let him down. He stopped and people were already trying to get away. At the corner of his eye, he saw the villain screaming out while fire burst out of his arm hose.

"Waiting for a hero… huh?" Izuku mumbled very softly. _I am so good at that. Even when I was younger. I wanted a hero to give me a quirk. I wanted a hero to save me from being Quirkless. _Izuku looked down frustrated, _Yoi… you gave me a quirk because I was supposed to be your savior._

Suddenly everything in Izuku's mind flashed to moments of his childhood.

_Izuku, you don't need a quirk to be useful_

_You don't need to be strong to be a hero_

_You don't need to be All Might._

Teachers and other people in his life spoke at once.

_Why do you think there are heroes out there weaker than All Might fighting villain as strong as All Might. Because it's there duty to protect. No… it's an instinct. A true hero _

_A true hero…_

_A true hero…_

_A true hero. _

Izuku grit his teeth and tears began to fall from his face. "Is someone who saves people." He clenched his fist, _it doesn't matter if they are Quirkless. It doesn't matter if they do anything at all. Heroes weaker than All Might put their lives on the line because they want to make a difference, they fight so All Might does not always have to be there. But 'heroes' does not always have to be there. _

Izuku took a stomp, shocking his mother. "Anyone can be a hero… no… everyone has to be a hero or else…" flashes of Bakugou trapped in the slime monster. "Or else the people we care for will get hurt…"

And like that he started to bolt.

His mother calling out his name as Izuku glared onward, running down the stairs. Passing the panicked people who paid no attention to him running towards the villain.

_We all need to do our part. Those with and without quirks needs to realize that we can all be heroes… that's why…_

Izuku ran down another flight of stairs.

_That's why I…_

And there he was, face to face with the villain rampaging.

_Need to become the greatest villain. To birth a world of heroes and not just the greatest hero._

And the world went black for Izuku. His eyes widened as he found himself face to face with Yoi. "You…" Izuku spoke softly.

Yoi gave a wide smile, "I told you we'll see each other in the other side."

Izuku smirked, "you did…" he said looking down, "am I dead?"

"Nope, but this is a world where we both exist. I guess," Yoi looked around as the world became that of an ocean. "It's time for you to properly get a quirk."

"I didn't have one?"

"You did," Yoi pat Izuku's shoulder. "But at the same time, you didn't. You were in doubt, the quirk would not manifest. Because I told you the quirk will be one perfect for you. In every way, ideals too. You were clashing in ideals, Izuku. Wanting to be a hero like All Might, Strong enough to prove everyone wrong… different ideals at once, your quirk didn't decide."

"My quirk is sentient…"

"It isn't a normal one, that's for sure. At least the way it was obtained," Yoi moved back and smiled happily, "but finally your ideals are set. Kid, you're going to be given a quirk that will make you the greatest villain. But it won't be powerful, it isn't a 'strong' quirk, just one you can make strong if used correctly'."

Izuku glared in determination.

"So listen well kid… your quirk…"

Izuku flashed back to reality. The villain pointed his flamethrower hands at Izuku.

Not even a single regret as Izuku put one hand forward.

_"Your quirk is something that will use one part of you very well…"_

In that very split second, Izuku thought of so many things. All Might videos he cheered for. Bakugou calling him Deku. The crowd of people cheering for All Might. The heroes around the world. The day he found out he was Quirkless. The day All Might finally let him down. His journals and all the information he wrote of heroes flashed to his head.

_"Your quirk is to…"_

Suddenly a giant sludge of mud came out of Izuku's hand and was shot out. The fire from the rampaging villain's left was quickly dissipated and his arm now covered in mud, covering where the fire passed through.

Izuku and Yoi both said in his head, **_the quirk to counter all quirks. The Ultimate Counter._**

And Izuku thought about many things that moment. This, he knew this will be the first and last time he may do something heroic. But he thought about something else in that moment too.

_Deku… that sounds like a perfect villain name for me. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Hero Academia AU:**_

_**My Villain**_

_**Chapter 5: Path**_

* * *

The rampaging villain looked at his arm with shock as the mud hardened and stuck to the ground.

Inko looked from above in shock.

Izuku stood with his left arm out as mud dripped from it.

* * *

"My quirk can counter all other quirks."

"Yes, but it can't counter every quirk at once. Only the one you're focusing on. That said, you cannot nullify another quirk. You manifest a quirk to counter, but the quirk can't be like 'fastest of all' because in general that can counter most quirks."

Izuku's eyes brightened, "I get it, I have to make up a quirk that would best suit as a counter. It just cannot be too overpowered."

Yoi nodded and raised a finger, "the conditions need to be said. You cannot use your quirk unless you're countering an already active quirk. You are not given an immediate counter quirk against everyone, if you are unaware of the quirk, you're basically Quirkless. And your physical, mental and emotional strength are important. This isn't a quirk you can 'train for with endurance'… you're going to need to do things differently to improve this 'counter' quirk.

Yoi then began to disappear, "I'll see you again later. But these are the current conditions. There is more, this quirk can improve. Just use it and give it time. You will find some or some will manifest. Observe how the quirk works for you just like you would with any other quirk."

* * *

Izuku took a deep breath as the rampaging villain aimed his other hand. Izuku put his hand forward and looked over at it before moving to the side.

_I see, once I face someone, the counter I come up with now is the one I will have to use. Meaning it's better to have a counter than make one on the spot. Perfect, I get why this quirk will help me be the perfect villain._

The rampaging villain yelled out, _the moment I saw his hands were flamethrowers, I thought about a mud quirk that I could shoot up and stop his fire. _Izuku quickly smirked, _it's something I thought would counter Bakugou's quirk somewhat…_

The rampaging villain shot out fire and Izuku quickly made a wall of mud in front of him.

_Ironically, I am using this quirk I got to be the greatest villain to save others…_

Izuku gasped before moving back as the wall of mud broke away by a shot of fire. Izuku landed on one knee as the rampaging villain gave another scream. The mud on his arm broke away as fire shot everywhere.

Izuku wiped a sweat as mud got on his face. _I'm not physically trained. I am sort of the least physically attributed when it comes to athletics. I can't do much if I tried to punch normally._

The rampaging villain took a deep breath before Izuku noticed the mud of his face. As the villain pointed his hand and shot a blast of fire. Izuku burst out mud all over.

The fire 'consumed' him as Inko yelled from above, "Izuku!"

The villain was quickly punched by something. His fire went out as he rubbed his cheek.

Izuku stood with his right hand covered in hardened mud. His left hand holding a hardened mud shield. But he quickly dropped the shield and his right hand fell to the side limp. "Too heavy…" Izuku groaned, _I used up a lot of my strength for that punch. _Izuku remembered when he was a kid and punched Bakugou once. It did nothing.

The rampaging villain began to get up as Izuku was now panting, _I need to think how to finish this quickly. My mud isn't strong enough to contain his fire if I cover his hose arms up. My mud will get heavy if I use it offensively… think Izuku. Think…_

The rampaging villain screamed out as he burst out fire, Izuku got on a knee and made another mud wall. _I just need to be faster than it. I'll cover his arms with mud. And I'll take my time creating the hardest mud and swinging it at him. _Izuku glared, _I noticed… you run out of amount of fire about 5 seconds of shooting it._

Izuku saw the fire stop as he put both his arms forward. Izuku growled as mud released from his hands. Covering the rampaging villain. Izuku took a deep breath as he began creating a mud hammer. Focusing the mud to make it weigh more. "Here I—."

Out of nowhere the rampaging villain was dropped kicked by someone.

A girl stood over the rampaging hero. She seemed small in frame, but had one metal like boots. Wore pants underneath her metal long boots. Had on a sleeve baggy shirt that read 'Koma'. She also had on a metal wolf mask.

Izuku immediately recognized her, "sidekick hero Koma…! The hero who can produce metal out of anything she is wearing. Metal Kicker Koma is what they called you. You were an excellent student in your school and many heroes wanted you as their sidekick."

Koma turned, "oh, a civilian recognizes me," she smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"You are also kind!" Izuku blushed as he fanboyed. _I wonder how I would counter her quirk? _

"I'm glad you distracted the villain long enough for me to arrive, but you're not supposed to use your quirk so openly…" she stopped when she saw the civilians who were damaged and on the ground. She took off her metal boots and ran over, checking on each person.

As she did so, Izuku heard footsteps and sniffling. He looked back and saw his mother. "Izuku, this can't be… you… you have a quirk…!"

Izuku's eyes widened. _Right! Damn it! I used it without thinking. My mom thinks I am quirkless. _

Inko cried, "When did you? How did you?"

Izuku looked at his hands and said, "I think it was the slime monster incident."

"Slime monster incident… with all these things. Being a hero is dangerous."

Izuku looked over to the side and smiled, "mom, I have a quirk now. I can summon up mud, but I have decided I don't want to be a hero anymore." This send shock to Inko's face as her son pat her shoulder. "I… I just want to live a normal life."

Unsure was the facial expression Inko gave.

"I was scared with the Slime Monster… even now… I couldn't be a hero. I just stopped the monster and thought I could play hero. I did nothing." Izuku put his head down in shame. "I think I'm just not fit to be a hero."

Inko was in shock from these words. _I have to make my mom believe. I have to make sure she never thinks I would do anything like this. At least… if I get caught as a villain… I can 'have a reason.' _Izuku gulped, _honestly, I'm glad my quirk is to counter other quirks… because having the same quirk will make her notice me if I become famous. Speaking of which… how do I become a villain?_

"Young man!" Koma said carrying a few people on her back. "Please go to safety right now, I need everyone to be safe…!"

_**And with that. The normal routine of hero defeating villains and rescue came by. I wasn't scolded for playing hero, but it felt different. I wanted to defeat the villain to see how good I am… not to help people. It felt weird, but I have to get used to it. My goal: Defeat All Might and make others help him.**_

Izuku and Inko arrived to their home. Izuku looked over at his mother, "I'm going to take a shower to wash off the mud, I think I might skip dinner."

"S-Skip dinner…"

"I'm not feeling hungry after the little incident, but I'll be okay," he smiled warmly as his mother's face was unsure.

When he took a shower, he just had a focused look as the water began to take the mud off as it went down the drain.

Once he finished his shower, Izuku did not take long to go into his room. Once there, he slowly locked his door before running to his journal (that Bakugou previously ruined).

He began to write down information of Koma as he walked over to his closet of All Might merch.

He took out different mask as he began to write down Koma metal like armor power. Taking out different clothing style, mostly formal like clothing. He threw it all in the bed as he mumbled information he remembered from Koma. He only saw her in the news once.

After a few minutes to an hour of non-stop work, he wiped his sweat from his forehead.

"Ready…" he smirked proudly.

* * *

Inko was sleeping silently on the couch with her television screen showing her favorite sitcom. "Izuku…" she shivered before covers came over her.

Izuku had on black gloves and put the covers over Inko's mouth so she could be warm.

Izuku stood up straight. Wearing a red collared shirt, a black vest and tie. He had on proper black pants and shoes. "Forgive me mother… I am going to be a villain from here on out."

He turned around and walked to the front door. He looked down before looking back at his mother. Izuku smirked, "I'm going to come home tonight, though…" and he pulled out his mask. A sack with red goggles sticking out and holes to breathe out of.

Once putting it on, "I'm now… Deku…!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Hero Academia AU:**_

_**My Villain**_

_**Chapter 5: Izuku**_ vs.

* * *

Izuku walked down the slightly busy night road. People staring as he had on his mask, breathing heavily. "Good, they think I am unstable… where is…?" Izuku looked around before his eyes spotted his target, Koma.

Koma walked around people normally, like a civilian.

_How should I make my entrance? _Izuku began to head towards her. _I can't just attack… I can't just use my quirk. My quirk is countering other quirks. _With a long enough wait, Izuku smirked, _I guess just provoking her will be enough. _

Izuku began to walk towards her. Both walking towards each other, Izuku smiling. _Don't be nervous… don't be nervous… you have your mask on. Just defeat her as you planned and go home._

Koma seemed to take notice of Izuku. She stopped as Izuku continued, _she's alarmed, just activate your quirk and we'll get this fight started. I need to become a known villain somehow…_

Koma glared at Izuku heading towards her. Izuku prepared as he clenched his fist.

But before any of the two could react, a young girl walked in front of Izuku and went towards Koma. "Koma! I'm a big fan!" The girl screamed out shocking the two, momentarily distracting from each other. "Can you sign my autograph."

Izuku only walked normally, slowly and a bit disappointed. _Am I going to really fight her with someone else right there? I can't… I don't want to hurt innocents. But… isn't that what a villain does?_

The girl cheerfully said, "can you show me your quirk in action, for a little."

Koma sighed happily, "alright," she pretended to roll up her sleeve before flexing her arm, saying, "I am Koma, the Metal Kicker-."

She stopped when her arm quickly moved and smacked itself against a nearby car. The girl confused as Koma, "w-what?" Koma tugged, "what happened?"

"I happened…" Izuku chuckled. Walking as he proudly stood between Koma and the girl. "You see, Koma, my name is Deku and I'm a villain…"

Izuku stood proudly before Koma began to giggle, "okay little kid. I don't know why you're trying to be cool, but enough… now turn off your quirk and-." Koma's fist moved and punched the fangirl in the face.

_My apologies young girl, I need to do this._

"Hey!"

Deku laughed knowing his smile won't be seen behind the mask. "Don't take me seriously… Metal Kicker… I'll just use you to hurt others."

The fangirl sat up and touched her cheek. "Koma…?"

Izuku grit his teeth. Deku laughed, "let's see how round two works!"

"Stop it!" Koma's fists began flying towards the fangirl. The fangirl looked in horror before Koma turned her leg metal. She aimed to quickly kick to Deku.

Izuku expecting this, _took her a while. _Her metal foot almost to his face, _she's fast! _And he redirected her leg to the nearby car. _My counter quirk for Koma currently allows me to take an object and make it magnetic, but I can only make it magnetic to one object made of metal at a time. _

Koma turned off her quirk and fell on one knee. _I realized this when I came up with the counter. I can't manipulate metal since it would be a 'nullifying' quirk, so I made a magnetic quirk counter instead. _

Koma slammed her metal knuckles to the ground before standing up. "You crossed the line… Deku… was it?"

Deku shrugged, "what's wrong with you? You almost hurt your fan!?" Deku laughed. Izuku thought, _alright, how am I going to get Koma to use her quirk? I can't make her face magnetic so I can't make her hit herself. So the best thing is to cause and react quickly, I'll beat her up._

Koma reaches for her pocket. Izuku gasped, _she's going to call for reinforcements!_

"Run, girl!" As Deku moved forward, Koma made her fist into metal. Her left quickly flew to the side and punched the fangirl's face.

Izuku glared, _the moment she began talking to you. I thought about knocking her out!_

Deku moved his arm to the side as Koma's left arm dragged into an alleyway. Deku quickly followed, noticing not many people were around and no one noticed.

"Damn you," Koma groaned as her fist was stuck to a pipe. She took off her metal as the counter quirk stopped working.

Izuku walked proudly in front of the hero. _I need to find a way to beat her… I need to… she is aware of the counter's abilities. She might think it's my quirk just being a good counter, but she is still a hero. A hero is dangerous on their own…_

"Deku…" Koma glared before running forward, "I can still beat you."

Izuku took a step back, _no metal…? No… she's going to use metal… I know she is when the strike most counts. She's going to time her hit so I don't activate my counter!_

Izuku stood as Koma went for a punch. _Time it… time it… please… Time it! _As if time slowed as her punch got closer. _I have to thank Kaa-chan for this… his fast impulsive explosion the times he bullied me..._ Koma's knuckles turned metal. _For making me react faster than normal, _Koma's metal fist slammed against a pipe, breaking it.

Izuku smiled, I did it. Before he suddenly slammed to the brick wall. A pain in his head and his shoulder hurting from being slammed. "You…! You made your leg metal… and kicked me…"

Koma stood up and turned off the metal from her legs. "Damn it, I almost got a good hit on you!"

_It hurts, but I underestimated her reaction. I need to think of every possibility she can do. I made a bit of a mistake… I only countered her quirk defensively._

Koma ran forward and Izuku waited as her fist got closer. He blocked this time and felt her knuckles turn metal, bruising his arms. _Damn it… _suddenly Koma metal hand slammed into the same pipe as before.

Izuku still stood with his hands moving down. _I can't trick her all the time. I need to properly block from now on. If she doesn't use her metal, I won't get too hurt. If she does… I can use my ability. But how long… one punch and her fist hurts._

Suddenly Izuku heard a loud noise, he looked up and saw an air conditioner hanging from a window going off. His eyes widened.

"You damn villain!" Koma screamed as she pushed forward. Izuku blocked once again as this time she didn't use her metal to punch.

_Meaning… _Izuku thought as he dropped his guard. Seeing Koma going for a metal kick.

Suddenly the air conditioner slammed down on her metal leg. _If I can make her body magnetic to things, I can make other things magnetic to her._

Izuku smiled, _I did it… _ before being completely shocked by her agonizing scream. Completely still, he stood as Koma latched on to her leg, clearly broken. She grit her teeth and held onto her leg.

Deku laughed, "come on! Hero!" He broke off the already breaking pipe from the wall. Koma reacted and put her arm up as it turned metal to block the hit. Izuku activated his quirk and made her metal hand slammed into the air conditioner, leaving her exposed.

With all his force, he slammed the pipe onto her head, causing her head to bob. Her body fell forward as Izuku, behind the mask, stared in shock seeing blood come down from the top of her head. As it dripped, Izuku began to shake.

I just stood there, letting the pipe fall from his hands. "Koma…" he spoke softly. "Someone will find you and…"

Izuku was shocked when he saw Koma begin to move. He turned and stared as Koma coughed. Koma, despite a broken leg, got up. "Deku…! I can't let you win! I'm a hero!"

Izuku shocked as Koma put her hand forward. To his surprise, saw metal spikes come out of her hand and aim at him. He moved before Koma coughed and fell forward. The spikes only slashing at a bit of his left arm and his mask before Koma collapsed.

_She… She held back. She was trying to stop me… if she wanted to kill me… she would have… _

"You're so cool… Koma…"

And there Izuku was, standing in front of Koma's unconscious body. He looked over to see Koma's fan also unconscious. He gave a loud sigh before beginning to walk away, a passerby looked over and saw the scene. The man immediately panicked, but Izuku walked passed him saying, "go help them…"

The man stared in horror before turning back and seeing Izuku had disappeared from any line of sight.

* * *

Slouching, he staggered his way into his room from his window. Coming inside and immediately taking off his mask. Putting it in a drawer before walking out of his room. He went into the bathroom and once in there. He went over to a window, he looked at his face which was untouched.

Looked down at his bruised arms. He turned his left arm to see the cut.

Suddenly, he put his hand over his mouth and began to vomit on the toilet. He coughed a couple of times before vomiting once more.

He huffed and wheezed before collapsing on the ground. Tears, real tears, flowing down his face. His body shaken, _I'm sorry… Koma… I'm sorry… _

_**I learned a big lesson that day. Being a hero is difficult because you have to save everyone. Being a villain is easy because you can hurt anyone. I just wasn't meant to be a villain naturally…**_

* * *

Morning hit. Izuku was up getting ready to change for school, hiding his wounds from mother by wearing a long sleeved shirt.

He looked over at his mother watching the news as Koma's face popped up. Izuku stopped.

"_**Reports says that a villain named 'Deku' appeared near Tokyo. A recent hero named Koma, Metal Kicker was attacked as she was approached by a fan. The fan suffering injuries too. The fan fortunately only had a concussion, but reports are saying she will need to be watched in case of any suspicious injuries."**_

"_**As for the Metal Kicker…"**_

Izuku gulped.

"_**Hospitalized for a severe concussion and cut on her head. Her leg was also reported broken. Fortunately, she has recovered, but her career will take a bit of a break. Doctors found that Koma is with child. This development shocking Koma herself, but it's note that she is pleased that the child in her womb did not suffer from Deku's attack."**_

"_**She did say that the villain wears a rag with goggles as a mask. She could not give any other description other than 'the height of a middle schooler'."**_

And with that Izuku began to walk off to shower then dress.

_**The Villain world isn't cruel. You just have to be. I didn't realize the ripple effect this one attack would have on me or anyone really.**_

Izuku entered the bathroom crying.

_**If I did… maybe I wouldn't have been late to school that day because I cried for half an hour in the shower. Maybe the rest of my story would have different. Koma, Metal Kicker, thank you for being my first victim. **_


End file.
